Nebel
by Jan2706
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Azula im finalen Agni-Kai zur Provokation Zukos Mutter erwähnt? Songfic über die letzten gemeinsamen Momente von Zuko und seiner Mutter nach dem Lied "Nebel" von Rammstein. [Chara-Death] [Oneshot]


**Nebel**

 _Nach dem Lied „Nebel" von Rammstein_

 _ **Sie stehen eng umschlungen**_

 _ **Ein Fleischgemisch, so reich an Tagen**_

 _ **Wo das Meer das Land berührt**_

 _ **Will sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen**_

Da stand Sie nun mit ihrem Sohn in den Armen. Sie hatte sich schon von ihm verabschiedet. Sie kämpfte mit sich, um ihm die Wahrheit für ihr baldiges verschwinden zu sagen. Sie wusste nicht was richtig war.

Ob sie es ihm sagen sollte und ob er es verstehen würde. Sie würde alles für ihn tun, das wusste er auch, sie wusste nur nicht, ob ihm das Ausmaß der Bereitschaft seiner Mutter alles für ihn zu tun bewusst war.

Er war Ihr ein und alles und seit jeher tat sie alles, um ihn vor seinem tyrannischen Vater zu schützen...

 _ **Doch ihre Worte frisst der Wind**_

 _ **Wo das Meer zu Ende ist**_

 _ **Hält sie zitternd seine Hand**_

 _ **Und hat ihn auf die Stirn geküsst**_

Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen ihm zu sagen, dass er seine Mutter nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

Dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass er sie umarmen würde,

dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er ihre beruhigende und liebevolle Stimme hören würde,

dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er diese Wärme, Geborgenheit und Liebe fühlen würde.

Sie beschloss, ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, in der Sie ihm alles erklären würde. Er war einfach zu jung, um es zu verstehen.

Seine kleine Hand hielt ihre zitternde Hand und er sah seiner Mutter in die Augen. Tränen hatten sich dort gesammelt, aber er wusste nicht warum und was er tun sollte. Er mochte es nicht wenn seine Mutter traurig war, und erst recht nicht, wenn er nichts dagegen tun konnte...

 _ **Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust**_

 _ **Und weiß, dass sie verleben muss**_

 _ **Sie legt den Kopf in ihren Schoß**_

 _ **Und bittet einen letzten Kuss**_

Sie wusste, dass sie sterben musste. Aber sie tat es für ihren Sohn.

Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er war es nicht, der sie so traurig stimmte.

Viel mehr war es die Tatsache, dass sie nicht erleben würde, wie ihr Sohn zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heranwachsen würde, dass sie ihn nicht mehr beschützen konnte, dass sie nicht sehen konnte wie Ihr Sohn seinen eigenen, richtigen Weg finden würde.

Sie hatte ihrem Sohn gesagt, dass sie für lange Zeit fort gehen muss. Ihr Tod würde ohne öffentliche Beachtung und hinter verschlossenen Türen stattfinden. Das war auch gut so, sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn wusste, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie wusste, dass er sich die Schuld geben würde.

Und so behielt sie die Tatsache und die Hintergründe des Abschieds für sich und erbat eine letzte Umarmung und einen letzten Kuss von ihrem so sehr geliebten Sohn...

 _ **Und dann hat er Sie geküsst**_

 _ **Wo das Meer zuende ist**_

 _ **Ihre Lippen schwach und blass**_

 _ **Und seine Augen werden nass**_

Der Bitte kam ihr Sohn sofort nach. Er liebte seine Mutter genauso wie sie ihn liebte.

Er sah seine Mutter an.

Sie war blass, das sonst so gesunde Gesicht wirkte schwach.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und flossen leise seine Wangen entlang.

Seine Mutter wusste in dem Moment, dass sie ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen brauchte.

Ihr Sohn hatte verstanden.

Er verstand, dass es vorbei war und das dieses Treffen in der Abenddämmerung in Nebel des Strandes das letzte sein würde.

Ihr Sohn weinte nicht, wie wenn er sich verletzt hatte, oder von seinem Vater bestraft wurde.

Diesmal war es anders. Seine Mutter erkannte das und es zerriss ihr das Herz zu sehen was diese Situation in ihrem Sohn auslöste. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihren Sohn wie sonst zu trösten. Wachen des königlichen Palastes waren zum Strand gekommen und so wusste sie, dass ihre Stunde gekommen war.

 _ **Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her**_

 _ **Der letzte Kuss**_

 _ **Er erinnert sich nicht mehr**_

Das alles war nun schon viele Jahre her. Er befand sich nun im finalen Kampf mit seiner Schwester. Seine Freunde würden mit Sicherheit bald seinen Vater ausgeschaltet haben. Seine Schwester hatte ihm zu einem traditionellen Duell herausgefordert.

Dieses Duell dauerte nun schon ungewöhnlich lange und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lang er durchhalten konnte.

Doch Sie machte einen Fehler: Er sei das schwächliche Abbild seiner Mutter hatte sie gesagt.

Und er erinnerte sich an die letzten Momente mit ihr.

Das löste eine ungeheure Kraft in ihm aus und holte zum vernichtenden Schlag gegen seine Schwester aus.

Ein roter Blitz verließ seine Fingerspitzen und sicherten ihm den Sieg in diesem Duell.

Beide, seine Schwester und Er selbst waren erstaunt. Rote Blitze hatte es seit hunderten Generationen nicht gegeben. Sie konnten nur von den stärksten und ausgeglichensten Bändigern produziert werden.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm die Kraft dazu gegeben.

Zuko hatte das Agni Kai für Ursa, seine Mutter gewonnen.

 **A/N: Soo das war meine erste Songfic zum Thema Avatar und es ist tatsächlich eines der traurigsten Lieder, die ich kenne. Ich habe lediglich ein Possessivpronomen verändert.**

 **Eigentlich geht es in dem Lied um ein altes Paar, wo die Frau Brustkrebs hat und den Tod in den Armen ihres Mannes am Strand findet, aber ich finde man könnte es auch gut darauf beziehen, was meint ihr?**

 **-J**


End file.
